In vacuum cleaning nozzles provided with a rotatable member, i.e. a rotatable brush roll, it is known that threads, lint, human or animal hairs or any other fibrous material tend to cling or wrap around adhere to the brush roll during operation of the vacuum cleaner. This may impair the functioning of the cleaning nozzle.
In WO2009/117383A2 it is disclosed a cleaning nozzle for a vacuum cleaner provided with a rotary brush having projecting friction surfaces and one or more cleaning members for removing debris that has been wrapped around the rotary brush. The cleaning members are positioned adjacent the rotary brush and are adapted to move between a resting position and a cleaning position, and are arranged to clean the rotary brush during rotation of the brush. Debris that has been collected on a rotary brush is often difficult to remove because it has wrapped tightly around the brush roll and intertwined the bristles. Therefore, a significant force is needed to be able to thread off the entangled threads by means of a cleaning member pressing against a friction member. Such a force may be applied manually by a user of the vacuum cleaner. The electrical vacuum cleaner or motor brush head need to be capable of providing the necessary power to obtain rotation of the brush roll when such force is applied.
A drawback with the disclosed design is that contact between the cleaning member and the friction member of the brush roll occurs at multiple positions at any given brush roll orientation, which may deteriorate performance of normal cleaning operation when the brush roll is subject to a cleaning action.